vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tremor
Summary Tremor is a member of the Black Dragon clan that made his first appearance in Mortal Kombat: Special Forces as a boss, he was later promoted as a bonus character in Mortal Kombat IX and served Kano as an enforcer and arms dealer during the events of Mortal Kombat X prequel comic. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Tremor Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Ninja, Mercenary, Black Dragon member, Earth Elemental Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist (Shows some skill in kung fu fighting styles), Fire Manipulation (Can summon green flames), Earth Manipulation (Can generate and manipulate the earth element such as rocks and minerals), Intangibility (Elemental, earth element), Teleportation (By using his intangibility to reform somewhere else), Regeneration (High-Mid in logia form only), Forcefield Creation (Can create large stone walls), Weapon Creation (Of hammers, spikes, walls, spiked wheels and gauntlets), Telekinesis (Can control his projectiles without touching them), Vibration Manipulation (Can emit vibrations and shockwaves, creating earthquakes), Body Control (Can change the element of his stone skin), Magma Manipulation (Can manipulate and generate lava or magma), Metal Manipulation (Can create gold), Petrification (Can petrify those who are caught in his earthquakes), Transmutation (Can turn others into gold or crystals with his projectiles), Damage Reduction (Can reduce incoming damage with his crystal armor), Resistance to Magma Manipulation (Unharmed by his own element) Attack Potency: City level (Contributed to wiping out more than half of Kintaro's army alongside Kano's nuke. His power rivals that of Raiden and Fujin's. Has multiple city busting statements) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Several meters with thrown boulders. Tens of meters with attacks and projectiles. Hundreds of meters with earthquakes. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Fire Ball:' Tremor launches a green fireball at his opponent. *'Earth Pound:' Tremor punches the ground, shaking the arena. *'Earth Blast:' Tremor throws a spherical projectile at his opponent. *'Back Breaker:' Tremor grabs his opponent in mid-air and slams down to the ground, resulting in the opponent's back breaking. *'Rock Drop:' Tremor summons a rock from the ground and launches it upward, making it land on the opponent from above. Tremor can drop it on top, behind, or in front of his opponent. *'Lava Drop:' Tremor summons a ball of molten magma from the ground to drop on his opponent's head from above. Tremor can drop it on top, behind, or in front of his opponent. *'Ground Pulse:' Tremor emits a ground vibration that damages his opponent if they're standing on it. *'Rock Toss:' Tremor summons a spiked spherical rock from behind him and launches it at his opponent. *'Rolling Stone:' Tremor sends a spiked spherical rock rolling towards his opponent to trip them. *'Stone Punch:' Tremor forms a huge rock fist around his arm and punches the opponent, knocking them away. *'Stone Shatter:' Tremor summons a spiked spherical rock in front of him and shatters it at his opponent. **'Magma Shatter:' Lava''' Skin version. Tremor summons a rock of molten magma and shatters it at his opponent. **'''Gold Punch: Gold Skin version. Tremor sends the spiked spherical projectile, made out of gold, flying towards his opponent. ***'Arcing Gold:' Tremor sends the projectile high up in the air, arcing towards his opponent. ***'Bouncing Gold:' Tremor sends the projectile bouncing across the ground. **'Krystal Shatter:' Crystalline variation version. Tremor shatters a crystal rock directly in front of him, damaging opponents and destroying any projectiles that come in contact with it. *'Lava Skin/Gold Skin:' Tremor changes between his gold skin and a lava skin. *'Earth Shake:' Tremor punches a hole in the ground and emits a few seconds of ground vibration, causing a delayed shockwave. *'Air Earth Shake:' Tremor sends a Ground Pulse from the air to trip his opponent. *'Krystallization:' Tremor intensifies the crystal protection over his skin, effectively turning it into an armor. *'Summon Krystal:' Tremor summons a green crystal, allowing him to use it. However, it can also be used by the opponent. *'Rock Slam:' Tremor picks up a large boulder and slams it on top of his opponent, taking them down. |-|Brutalities= *'Blood Rock: '''Tremor performs a Rock Bottom, but instead of throwing them onto a rock, he throws them onto a stalagmite, impaling them through the torso. *'Rumble Trouble: Tremor performs a Ground Quake with the final pulse trapping his opponent's feet as they slowly turn to stone. He delivers one last earthquake to shatter their skin and reduce them to a skeleton. Tremor can perform this without trapping their feet in stone. *'It's Me Tremor: '''Tremor performs a Gold Punch with the spiked sphere sticking into the opponent's chest, turning them into a gold statue. *'Krystal Khaos: 'Tremor performs a Flying Krystal that crystallizes his opponent's torso and pops their head off-screen. As their body collapses, the head falls back and is impaled on one of the crystal spikes that are jutting out of his victim's corpse. *'Lava Bath: Tremor performs a Lava Drop, raining magma on his opponent and reducing them to a burning skeleton. |-|Super Moves= *'Rock Bottom: '''Tremor launches his opponent in the air by sending a stone pillar from the ground, he then hurls a rock at their torso which shatters the rib cage. Tremor them jumps into the air, grabs his opponent and throws them onto the aforementioned stone pillar which started up the X-Ray, breaking their spine. The impact of the fall causes his opponent to be propelled into the air, Tremor stomps on them in mid-air, causing them to fall down onto the rock again, breaking the neck. Gallery File:Tremor_versus.jpg|Original Timeline Tremor. File:Tremor_mk9.jpg|MK9 Tremor. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Energy Users Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Earth Users Category:Mineral Users Category:Lava Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Body Control Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Demigods Category:Mercenaries Category:Metal Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Magma Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Tier 7